


Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [73]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Will and Lisa fight about the wedding and Will has trouble apologizing.
Relationships: Will Smith/Lisa Wilkes
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air  
Title: Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word  
Characters: Will Smith and Lisa Wilkes  
Pairing: Will/Lisa  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Will and Lisa fight about the wedding and Will has trouble apologizing.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Andy and Susan Borowitz own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 192 without title and ending.  
  
Word to use: Dilemma  
  
PUtP # 73: Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word  
  
Will and Lisa had argued about the wedding constantly since they had started planning it 6 months ago. They couldn’t seem to agree on anything.

They couldn’t agree what color the tuxes and dresses should be, or the tables and wedding hall. They couldn’t agree on music. They were constantly fighting.

The wedding itself seemed more stressful than actually being married. Now, Will had a dilemma. Did he apologize to Lisa so they could move on?

Or should he see if she’d apologize to him? After 2 hours of debating, he decided to apologize. He walked out of the house and to the backyard where Lisa sat.  
  
Will sat down and said, “Sometimes, sorry seems to be the hardest word. We’re both stubborn. We both have trouble backing down. I’m sorry we’ve been fighting.”

Lisa said, “Thank you for apologizing. I’m sorry, too. I’ve got an idea. We take turns picking things. We come up with a list of colors we like, and try to make them mesh with each other.”

Will nodded as he listened to Lisa. “Good idea, we’ll do that.” After he spoke, he leaned in and kissed her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
